


Anders' conflict

by dab



Series: Edicts and Conflicts [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders is afraid of commitment, Bad Communication, But not of being exposed during sex, Exhibitionism, Idiots in Love, M/M, One-Sided Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Sequel to ‘Odin’s edict’.Anders is able to touch people again. However, he is conflicted on whether he should or not. After all, Mitchell is a pretty good lay.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Series: Edicts and Conflicts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536226
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	Anders' conflict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neferteri_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferteri_M/gifts).

> This is a sequel to Odin’s edict. I recommend you read that story first, although this fic is probably understandable as a standalone as well.  
Thank you Neferteri_M for prompting me on tumblr to make a sequel to Odin’s edict. I hope you enjoy this one just as much as the first! :)

The lock-screen of his phone was undeniable. It was 3:01 a.m., Tuesday. He had no messages and no missed calls. No e-mails. No new DMs or texts (sexual or otherwise). Nobody had tried to contact him. Not one of his brothers to yell at him for making a morally questionable decision. No girls who wanted to have a good time. Not even a voicemail message from Dawn or an unsatisfied client who demanded he call them back _right now_.

When did he get so.. tame? Boring even.

He opened his received text-messages, just to be sure he had not missed anything. He had not. His gaze was drawn to the name at the top of the list, the person who’d sent him a text most recently.

_Mitchell_.

Anders sighed and brought his glass to his lips. His thumb pressed Mitchell’s name to make the messages appear. He scrolled through the texts they’d exchanged only a few hours ago. 

_20:08 – Mitchell: Shift done, be there in half an hour. Pizza?_

_20:08 – Anders: No pepperoni_

_20:10 – Mitchell: I thought u liked my pepperoni ;)_

_20:11 – Anders: You’re right, make it extra large for me_

_20:13 – Mitchell: U sure u can handle it? Thought you’d still be full from breakfast_

_20:13 – Anders: You know me, I’ll probably only have a mouthful. You can finish it off for me_

_20:15 – Mitchell: Can’t wait_

Anders caught himself smiling at the exchange. Mitchell had indeed brought pizza, but it had been cold when they had finally gotten around to eating it.

There was no denying it, sex with Mitchell was amazing. Even after three months of regular fucking, Anders had still not gotten bored of the tall Irish vampire. That in itself meant _nothing_ of course. Mitchell had decades of experience; he was bound to be able to keep Anders’ interest for longer than any other person had ever been able to.

It did not matter, though. It would not last much longer, Anders was sure of it. He _had_ to make sure of it. He was not made for a steady relationship. Any day now, one of them would find somebody else to fuck and that would be that. It might as well be him and it might as well be tonight.

He zipped up his jacket and stood up. He was ready to go – had been ready to go for over an hour now. He looked forward to a stiff drink, doing some blow and finding a skinny, big-breasted, _young_ lady-friend to go home with.

He searched for his keys, but found Mitchell’s before his own. Mitchell, who was lying naked in the next room, fast asleep beneath Anders’ covers. Mitchell, whose smile made him reconsider his life’s decisions and who inspired nauseating poetry from Bragi.

“Fuck.” Anders cursed, dragging his hand across his face. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

He ripped his jacket off again and stalked to the fridge. He took a big swig of his vodka, straight from the bottle. How was snuggling up to Mitchell more appealing than licking pills from college girls’ mouths?

“It isn’t.” Anders stated out loud when he spotted his keys on the counter top. He nearly ran out of his apartment, keys in one hand and bottle in the other, before he could change his mind again.

\--

The downside of it being Tuesday was that not many people were out and about looking to hook up at 3:30 in the morning. The upside was that those that _were_ looking for a companion were his kind of people: unmindful of the time and place, as long as there was a good time to be had.

“You here alone, handsome?”

Anders had spotted her from across the room and one wink had been enough to get her to abandon her friends in favor of his company. He still had it.

“Only if you are.” Anders replied. Her hair was at least two shades darker than Mitchell’s and not nearly as curly.

She joined him at the bar. She was talkative, but Anders did not pay attention. He let Bragi do the talking for him while his mind drifted back to his decidedly not empty bed. Could he really betray Mitchell like this?

This was the first time he had actively tried to pick up somebody since the night he had met Mitchell. Mitchell had satisfied him so thoroughly those first few nights that it had taken Anders a week to test if Axl had lifted the ban on touching mortals. He had, because Anders had been able to touch everybody since then. He had even been able to touch the shoulders of the two models who he had taken on as clients a few weeks ago. 

He had of course not discussed this with Mitchell. He wanted Mitchell to think the ban was still on. Mitchell had to believe Anders was only with him for convenience: the only person he could have sex with. And he _was_. There was nothing more to it than a convenient lay. He could leave Mitchell anytime he wanted to. But the question was: why would he leave Mitchell when the sex was still so good?

The woman, Stacey, had inched closer and was now pressed to his side. Anders laid his hand on the small of her back. He could touch her. Odin had truly lifted his edict, since Anders knew he definitely wanted to fuck her. He would have another drink first, though.

He checked his phone again. No new messages.

One of Stacey’s friends came over. She was blond, hot, and clearly under the influence of some kind of drug. Exactly his type. He opened his mouth to invite her along, but the words would not form. It suddenly felt forced, unnatural, to be here at all.

For the past three months, he had meticulously avoided any and all clubs, pubs and bars every time he was with Mitchell. He did this to avoid the vampire finding out about the lifted ban. If Mitchell did not see him in a room with other people, he could not find out that Anders could touch everybody again. Mitchell did not need to know he was with him of his free will, it would go to his head and make their meetings infinitely more complicated.

When Stacey’s friend touched his shoulder, Anders realized he was being stupid. Why would he ruin the thing he had with Mitchell? Why go through all the trouble to avoid Mitchell finding out about the touching, only to go out of his way to cheat and fuck it all up? That did not make any sense.

He stood up then, instantly ready to go home. He shrugged off Stacey and her friend and walked out. He would return once this thing with Mitchell had crashed and burned. Until then, he simply had a convenient lay at his beck and call.

When he finally slid into bed around 4:30 a.m., completely shit-faced and feeling particularly sorry for himself, Mitchell immediately moved to press against him.

“You okay?” The vampire asked, only marginally awake.

“Perfect.” Anders replied when he was settled in Mitchell’s embrace, and there was a part of him which suspected he was actually telling the truth.

\--

“Hey lover boy.” Anders greeted when Mitchell entered J:PR after lunch a few days later. Mitchell rolled his eyes at the nickname. Anders thought Mitchell’s status as a 100+ year old predator was hilarious and took every opportunity to make a joke out of it.

“I don’t know why I put up with you.” Mitchell stated by way of greeting. He tried to suppress the grin that was tugging at his mouth, but couldn’t stop his eyes from conveying his mirth. 

“I give great head.” Anders supplied easily while signing the final document Dawn was holding out to him.

“Too much information.” Dawn complained. She greeted Mitchell and tucked the signed papers into one of her folders. She walked back to her own desk, allowing Mitchell a full view of Anders seated behind his desk, stretching his arms above his head. 

“What can I do you for?” Anders asked with a lecherous grin. Mitchell approached and leaned over the desk. Dawn could not see them from her spot, but he did not want her to overhear the kind of appointments Anders made during work hours.

“I thought you said I could come by for a quick… kiss?”

“You’re late, Dawn’s already back from lunch.” Anders whispered, leaning forward as well. Their lips were inches apart. Mitchell could hear Anders’ increased heart rate. It was such a thrill to know how much the god was affected by his proximity.

“My shift starts in an hour, but I can come to your apartment later?” Mitchell replied softly. He let his thumb trail along Anders’ jaw, two fingers pressing against his pulse point. 

“How about you come now and come again later?” Anders suggested, pupils dilating even further as Mitchell licked his bottom lip in anticipation.

“That’s an awful lot of coming.” Mitchell leaned in, replying almost on auto-pilot. He needed to taste Anders’ lips more than anything.

“You know I c-“

The kiss was fierce and intense, like it always was. The warm lips against his own felt like a blessing and a sin rolled into one. Anders was a good kisser. He had all the technicalities down to a science. He knew just when to yield and when to press on, when to slide and where to lick. It was glorious and never failed to make Mitchell hungry for more.

Recently though, their kisses had changed. They had somehow gotten even better. Mitchell was not sure when he had noticed, but it was something about moments like this, unplanned and initiated on Mitchell’s terms, that made Anders’ kisses come _alive_. Those new kinds of kisses made the vampire unreasonably possessive and unquestionably aroused. It was as if Anders’ need to impress and show off his skills was absent in these moments. As if he kissed with _feeling_ instead of with his mind.

Mitchell wanted nothing more than for the kiss to continue. He pushed Anders back into his chair and was straddling him before a full complaint could make it past Anders’ lips. They reconnected, hot and hard, with Anders’ hands gripping his shoulders as if telling him to stay. Mitchell would stay forever, if he was allowed.

He grasped the god’s hip in a suggestion of what he wanted to do next. Consequently, Anders’ kisses became almost sloppy, which had never happened before. Mitchell groaned and needed to feel _more_ and _now_ and _always_ and _mine_. Anders was surrendering to him. He was _his_. ‘Please let him need me as much as I need him.’ 

“Gosh, Anders, could you please not do this here?!” Dawn’s voice broke through Mitchell’s thoughts. He quickly pulled away and closed his eyes in embarrassment. He was not so much embarrassed for getting caught, but more so for the clingy thoughts that had taken hold during the kiss. He needed to get this crush under control.

“Just – just take a break, Dawn. Come back in an hour.” Anders snapped. He was breathless and had employed Bragi to make sure Dawn actually left, for which Mitchell was grateful.

Anders’ cheeks were red and he looked slightly ruffled. Mitchell felt his heart swell and his dick twitch simultaneously. He could not deny it anymore. He was utterly in love with Anders.

\--

He rushed out the door almost an hour later, definitely late for work. He had left a flushed but satisfied Anders with a quick kiss and a promise to return that evening.

Anders’ frequent requests for sex left Mitchell with mixed feelings. On the one hand, it felt amazing to be able to satisfy Anders’ need so thoroughly. Mortals would never be able to keep up with Anders, so Mitchell was proud that he could. On the other hand, Mitchell knew it did not mean as much to Anders as it did to him. Anders did not have another choice; he could not touch mortals and so Mitchell was the only person who could satisfy him until Axl lifted the curse.

To Mitchell, their hook-ups were more than slaking his lust. Each time they were together, it felt more and more like making love rather than just fucking. His need to be close to Anders was strong. He had become attached to Anders in the past few months. Anders’ no-nonsense attitude and endless supply of dirty jokes had captured Mitchell in the best way. His looks and status as a god were definite perks as well; Mitchell’s bloodlust was completely under control around Anders (who knew that a god was the solution all along?).

His phone vibrated against his leg. He quickly lit a cigarette before looking at the screen.

_14:24 – Anders: Dawn says I’m a bad influence on you. I can’t stop laughing_

Mitchell smiled. If only she knew about his condition and how much Anders had improved his control. He started typing, holding the cigarette between his index and middle finger.

_14:26 – Mitchell: U are! Ive never had so much sex. Uve made me a sexual deviant._

_14:27 – Anders: You were hardly vanilla before me. Using blood as lube is a line even I wouldn’t cross ;)_

Mitchell didn’t know whether to be shocked or laugh aloud. This directness was what he admired in Anders. He had fallen in love with Anders despite his offensiveness – no, because of it. Being unafraid of stepping on some toes to get the most out of your own time here on earth. That was what being alive was all about.

Anders was unapologetically alive. And Mitchell loved him for it.

He took another drag before replying.

_14:29 – Mitchell: We’ll get there_

_14:29 – Anders: No we won’t_

No, they wouldn’t. Mitchell could never tempt himself by combining blood and sex with Anders. He had his bloodlust under control for the most part, but he didn’t want to challenge the precarious balance he had found.

He could admit to himself that he missed it sometimes. The hunt, the thrill, the _satisfaction_. But lately his thoughts always strayed to Anders, and how he must be feeling the same way. He was trapped with Mitchell, unable to touch anybody but a vampire to tend to his needs. He knew Anders’ past, had picked up enough from Anders to know he was a hunter himself, looking for the thrill and the satisfaction of manipulating and taking and using humans for his own needs.

He and Anders were not that different. Except of course Anders was not a murderer. But other than that, they understood one another. 

It was Mitchell’s luck that Anders _had_ to stay with him for now. He secretly hoped Axl would keep the curse active for a little while longer. If he could show Anders how good it was to be together, to stick together, to be in a relationship built on trust and commitment. If he could show Anders _love_, he knew they could be so happy together. And then when Axl would finally lift Anders’ ban, Anders could _choose_ to stay with him. 

Mitchell crushed the cigarette under his boot before entering the hospital. He was chastised for being late, but shrugged it off. His phone vibrated again.

_14:43 – Anders: I have a Thing tonight, so can’t meet up. Rain check?_

Mitchell sighed as he put on his scrubs. The god business was often a last-minute decision by Mike or Olaf to do something nonsensical, like mini-golf. It was strange to Mitchell. But then again, he had not had a family in decades. 

_14:48 – Mitchell: NP. Try to win this time, I dont want to deal with ur whining tmrw_

_14:50 – Anders: HA-HA. We’re going for drinks at the Bluestone Room; I always win at drinking._

Mitchell felt panic rise in his throat. Drinks meant a bar and a bar meant other people. Anders had not gone drinking since they met, probably to avoid confrontation with what he missed most: anonymous hook-ups.

If Anders went to a bar tonight, he would finally realize that he wanted to hunt again, needed the thrill. That Mitchell was boring and just one guy when he could have anybody he wanted. Mitchell clenched his fists. 

He needed to go with them tonight. He needed to show Anders he could offer everything others could, and more. He needed to be with Anders.

_14:53 – Mitchell: Sounds fun, can I come?_

It took Anders a while to respond, which made Mitchell even more anxious. Was this the moment Anders rejected him?

He really needed to start his shift and half-heartedly dragged the trolley with cleaning supplies behind him. He had mopped half the hallway before Anders finally responded.

_15:04 – Anders: Only gods allowed. We’ll go another time._

It was as he had expected. Anders did not want him there.

\--

“Don’t deny it, Anders. We all saw how much you were enjoying yourself that night at your apartment.” Olaf laughed.

“I’m not denying we’re fucking.” Anders shot back. This Thing had turned into some kind of interrogation and it was currently four against one. Anders wished he had not shown up at all. Being at home with Mitchell sounded so tempting right now.

“Dawn has told me this Mitchell guy comes to your office at least two times a week.” Ty confronted him.

“So? What don’t you get about regular fucking? It means I see him _regularly_.” He would need to have a serious conversation with Dawn about what she was allowed to blab to his brother, possibly employing Bragi to make sure it did not happen again.

“Admit it Anders, he’s your _boyfriend_.” Axl teased. Mike hummed in agreement.

“He’s _not_. I’m fucking other people as well. I’ve had recurrent shags before, stop pestering me.”

“You can’t be fucking other people.” Olaf interjected.

“Of course I can, I’ll show you.” Anders stated. He stood up and stalked to the bar. It was a Friday evening and reasonably busy, which meant he could take his pick of many beautiful women. His eye fell on a busty blond, who seemed to be waiting for her date. Perfect.

He introduced himself and chatted her up in no time. She was hanging off his arm while he whispered in her ear, his hand on her waist. He made eye contact with Olaf and his brothers over her shoulder and smirked at their flabbergasted expressions. They thought Mitchell had him wrapped around his finger, but he would prove them wrong.

He was contemplating how to proceed when the girl’s boyfriend showed up. He used Bragi to avoid any drama and was relieved when they left quickly with no fuss. He had not wanted to take her home anyway – too much hassle. 

Mitchell’s voice suddenly penetrated his awareness. He turned and saw his lover exchanging some heated words with Axl. Shit. Axl better keep his mouth shut about the lifted ban. He approached them quickly and observed Mitchell’s rigid posture. He seemed agitated.

“…the worst possible place to lift Anders’ ban on touching mortals! That’s like releasing a recently clean heroin addict into a drug house! Why couldn’t you have waited a little longer, I just needed a few more months.”

“To do what?” Anders asked sharply. He felt his heart beating in his throat. His palms were slick with sweat and he willed himself not to feel anything beyond anger.

“Anders, no. I didn’t mean it like that.” Mitchell backpedalled.

“Then what _did_ you mean?”

“I didn’t mean – I thought Axl should – I wanted to – “ It was the first time Anders had seen Mitchell so uncertain. He raised an eyebrow to convey he was unimpressed, but other than that let Mitchell try and finish his sentence. “I know you like to change partners often and I liked having you all to myself, because you _couldn’t_ touch anybody else. And I just did not want that to end.”

One of his brothers made a surprised sound, but Anders could not process anything beyond blind panic. He was trapped.

“You thought I was your prisoner? And you _liked_ that?! You truly are a monster. Nobody owns me!” He needed to hurt Mitchell, hurt him more than he was hurting himself.

“No, not my prisoner. Of course not my prisoner. If anything, I’m yours.” Mitchell looked desperate. Good. “I know I was your last resort, the only person you could fuck, but I like what we have together despite all that. I just wished Axl hadn’t lifted the ban this soon. I want us to continue.”

Mitchell tried to take his hand, but Anders quickly took a step back. He nearly stumbled on Ty’s chair, but was caught by his brother. Ty said something to him, but it did not register. 

“I’ve been able to touch people for months.” Anders did not know why he suddenly felt the need to speak the truth. He should have left. He should still leave. Mitchell’s eyes kept him in place.

“Months?” Mitchell looked hopeful.

“Axl lifted the ban right after we hooked up for the first time.”

“That long ago?” Mitchell smiled. Anders felt trapped again. He did not want this. He had nearly slept with at least three people in the past few months. It was bound to ruin them both. This was becoming way too serious.

“No, stop.” Anders said, before Mitchell could jump to any conclusions. “You’re reading too much into this. It’s not that serious between us. It was convenient. Nothing more. I don’t want to continue this, I can find someone else. I don’t need you.” Mitchell needed to withdraw. He was way too close.

“No please, Anders. I’ll back off, we’ll go slow.” Mitchell pleaded. Anders turned away, he had always known they would not last. It was no surprise to him that he was the one to break it off. 

“Anders!” Axl and Olaf yelled simultaneously while Ty grabbed the sleeve of his dress shirt. He looked at his brothers and grandfather in surprised. They looked exasperated, probably because he had ignored them during his entire conversation with Mitchell.

“Anders, listen to Axl.” Ty said, a strange smile on his face. Anders shot Mitchell a look and nearly ran at the devastated expression he saw on the vampire’s face. Shit.

“I. Did. Not. Lift. Your. Ban. On. Touching. Mortals.”

Anders’ heart briefly stopped. _What_?

“You’re lying.” Anders accused, although Bragi detected no lie.

“I’m not. I still feel the power I hold over you, which started the night when I forbid you to have sex with mortals.”

“Then why..” _Oh. Oh no. _He had just inadvertently revealed how much he wanted Mitchell (and only Mitchell) by showing everybody he could touch that girl at the bar.

Olaf suddenly started laughing. Loudly. “So let me get this straight.” Olaf started. “If the curse is still at work, and Anders says he’s been able to touch everybody since the night he’s met Mitchell, that means he actually did not _want_ to have sex with anybody since he’s slept with Mitchell.”

Anders was completely numb. He saw Mike nodding in agreement. 

“That must be true.” Ty agreed. “Anders can only touch mortals he doesn’t want to have sex with.”

“Wow.” Olaf continued. “I did not think I’d live to see the day Anders would be monogamous of his own free will.”

“Shut the fuck up, grandpa.” Anders spat. He did not have to listen to this. They did not know what they were talking about.

“Anders.” Mitchell said softly. “Look at me.” Anders cringed at the look Mitchell gave him. It was so loving it almost made him gag.

“It doesn’t matter what they say.” Anders dismissed them. “It’s all lies.” – “No it’s not!” Axl yelled, but Anders ignored him and continued talking.

“And even if they weren’t, you still wanted me to yourself. You wanted to keep me trapped in this monogamy shit where you were my savior. It’s disgusting.”

“I don’t want to _trap_ you, I just want to keep you to myself. I’m a _vampire_,” Mitchell whispered the last word as to not be overheard. “I am possessive by nature.”

Anders scoffed. “Why would you want to possess _me_?” He knew he had many flaws. Mitchell could do much better than him.

“I want you to belong to me.” Mitchell answered.

“Why the fuck would you want that?”

He heard his brothers’ exasperated sighs. Why were they being so dramatic about this? Why were they even here for the most embarrassing conversation of his entire life?

“Because he’s in love with you of course.” Ty exclaimed.

That was it. This was ridiculous. Anders did not even collect his jacket before storming through the pub and out the door. He ignored the calls of his name. He felt humiliated. And isolated. Everybody was in on the joke, but him.

He was near his car, across the lot, when Mitchell caught up with him.

“Anders please wait.”

He ignored him and felt for his keys. Shit, they were in his jacket. He turned around to retrieve it, nearly bumping into Mitchell. The vampire was holding the jacket to his chest.

“I just want to talk.” Mitchell pleaded. He handed over the jacket at Anders’ gesture.

“Well, I don’t. I’ve had entirely too much conversation tonight. I was humiliated, deceived and fucked over by the people I trust most.” Anders ranted while he fished the keys from his jacket and opened the door. He threw the jacket in and prepared to step in and drive off. The hand on his arm stopped him.

“What do you want, Mitchell?” he snapped as he turned around forcefully. Mitchell was standing close, his eyes wide in despair.

“You know I want you, only you. So why are you running if you want the same thing?” Mitchell implored. Anders felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Mitchell say he wanted him. But he quickly reigned himself in. It must be fake. 

“Do I know that, though? How do I know you’re not fucking, and biting, and killing on the side. What do you do when you’re not with me?” Anders knew he’d hit a sore spot when Mitchell’s eyebrows lowered. Good. If Mitchell left him alone, he could drive home and drink himself into a coma.

“I would never!” Mitchell said. “I’m clean, I’ve told you.”

Anders shrugged. He knew Mitchell was telling the truth, of course he knew. He felt the fight drain out of him when Mitchell’s eyes fixated on him again, a determined look in place.

“Let me spell it out for you. I _love_ you.” Anders inhaled sharply, but Mitchell was undeterred. “I want to be with you. Just as we’ve been these past few months. Just fucking and laughing and having a good time. You can call me lover boy, I’ll pretend I hate it, we can try out weird positions as much as you like. I’ll even wear the fancy suit you’ve bought me.”

“But – ” Mitchell did not let him speak.

“You don’t have to feel the same way. You don’t have to say you love me, or even _like_ me. Just continue to be your annoying, loud-mouthed self and we’ll be fine. More than fine. We’ll be great.” Mitchell ended his impassioned speech with a devastating smile. One that Anders always strove to put on his face.

He was speechless. Even Bragi had nothing to contribute. Mitchell continued smiling and even stepped a little closer. He could smell him. Comfort. Sex. Home. Want.

“What do you say?” Mitchell asked quietly. The fingers of Mitchell’s right hand had somehow intertwined with his. Suddenly it was obvious. Mitchell had said it himself. He did not have to say anything back. He could show him, which was his preferred way to communicate with Mitchell anyway.

“Get in the car.” Anders commanded. He opened the back door of his car and closed the one in front.

Mitchell’s raised eyebrow made Anders’ lips pull up in a smirk.

“You know exactly why.” He answered the unasked question as he pushed Mitchell forward, onto the backseat of the car. He climbed in after a laughing Mitchell, immediately devouring Mitchell’s lips and the moans they produced.

\--

“We need to make sure Anders didn’t dump him in the middle of the street, causing him to go on a bloody rampage.” Mike said as he lead his two brothers and grandfather outside. They had waited about fifteen minutes, on Ty’s insistence, before following Anders and Mitchell.

“I don’t see them anywhere.” Olaf stated. “I told you we should’ve gone sooner.”

“Anders has probably gone home. Maybe Mitchell followed him there.” Ty reasoned.

“I’m not going to his apartment again if there is any chance of Mitchell being there.” Axl stated. “I’ve seen too much last time.”

“Me too.” Mike agreed. He was silent then, focusing on his brother’s location by employing Ullr.

“He’s still here. In the parking lot.” Mike stated. They looked around, seeing if they could spot either Anders or Mitchell nearby.

“I see his car, it’s on the other side of the lot.”

The back of the parking area was deserted, most cars parked near the bar.

“Do you think he’s crying?” Axl questioned as they walked. He’d never seen his brother cry before, but it seemed this whole situation with Mitchell would be able to make him.

“No. No, I don’t think so.” Olaf said slowly. “I think he’s quite enjoying himself.”

Mike squinted his eyes and sighed dramatically when he saw what Olaf meant.

The car was moving. Rhythmically. It was obvious to all what exactly was transpiring on Anders’ backseat. 

“I’m glad they… worked things out.” Ty said, turning around to walk back to the bar.

“_Grandpa, stop!_” Axl whispered forcefully.

Ty looked back and saw their grandfather sneaking up to Anders’ car, his flip-flops nearly soundless on the asphalt.

“_What the fuck are you doing?_” Mike whispered.

“_We need to make sure Anders is with Mitchell, not some bimbo he’s found on the curb_.” Olaf explained quietly, already halfway towards the car.

Axl pushed Ty forward, gesturing him to get their grandfather back.

“_I’m not going to risk catching another eyeful._” Axl whispered, pushing Ty once more and then immediately stepping back again. 

“Oh, and I will?” Ty said loudly. He was aggressively shushed by both his brothers.

“_Just go_.” Mike encouraged.

Ty sighed and ran soundlessly to the car. Olaf was crouching next to the right rear wheel, listening intently. Ty crouched next to him and cringed at the muffled sounds and bumping car. He really did not want to be here.

“_I don’t hear a woman_.” Olaf breathed. Ty nodded and rose slightly, fully intending to run back and never think of this moment again. He needed no more confirmation that it was indeed Mitchell in the car with Anders.

“_But I can’t be sure. Go look._” Olaf continued and pushed Ty towards the front of the car.

It happened almost as if in slow-motion. Ty lost his balance and fell. He could only just catch himself on the door handle of the back door of Anders’ car. The door handle moved. A distinct click was heard.

The door did not open.

Ty released the breath he had been holding and threw his grandfather a filthy look when he sniggered.

“_That was close._” Olaf whispered, grinning.

Ty ignored him and tried to regain his balance with one hand still grasping the door handle and the other on the asphalt. He had nearly returned to a crouch when something _pushed_ at the door from inside the car.

It turned out the be Mitchell. The vampire was lying on his back and had been trying to find a way to push back against Anders’ thrusts. He figured he could brace his hands against the door above his head to keep himself from being moved on every pound of Anders’ hips against his ass.

Normally, that would have been a perfectly reasonable idea when fucking on the backseat of a car in an abandoned part of the parking lot. But when your lover’s brother is holding onto the door handle on the outside of the car to keep his balance, every bit of force from the inside can be too much. 

The door swung open, revealing Ty sprawled out on his back on the pavement and Olaf’s face peeking around the door opening.

Mitchell was speechless and in his surprise was shoved another inch along the backseat by Anders’ hips.

“Why the fuck did you open the door.” Anders exclaimed. He did not stop, but slowed down slightly to give Mitchell breathing room to answer. Anders ignored Ty and Olaf, who’d seen him in various stages of intimacy since his teenage years.

“I didn’t. It just.. opened.” Mitchell answered, eyes closing when Anders slowed down even more and started an almost languid rub with his dick against Mitchell’s prostate.

“Well, close it then.” Anders demanded, looking on in glee as Mitchell’s hands tried to find purchase on the door but were unsuccessful due to Anders’ perfectly timed movements.

“Or do you like it when people see you getting wrecked and well fucked by your GOD.” Anders picked up the pace again and scratched his nails across one of Mitchell’s nipples.

“_Fuck_.” Mitchell answered. He gave up on closing the door and grasped Anders’ hand instead.

The door closed with a _slam_, making Anders laugh aloud.

Ty’s face showed the horror of what he had witnessed and it caused Olaf to wheeze from laughter.

“It’s not _funny_!” Ty exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. He had kicked the door shut the moment he had unfrozen from shock at witnessing Mitchell and Anders having sex.

“You should see your face!” Olaf cried out, tears streaming down his face in mirth.

Ty stomped off, back towards Mike and Axl who were laughing as well.

“It’s your fault!” Ty yelled at Axl. “You made me follow Olaf. I just wanted to go back inside, but no – you needed _me_ to get him because you were so _traumatized_ from last time.”

Axl was bent over with laughter, holding onto Mike to stay standing.

“We’ve all been traumatized by Anders at one point in our lives.” Mike said, his mouth pursed to try and keep a straight face.

“God I need a drink.” Ty cursed, storming away in frustration.

Olaf approached them, wiping his face and grinning.

“No need to fear for the public safety, Mike. Mitchell is completely restrained.” 

“Yeah, yeah I got that.” Mike waved his comment away, following Ty.

“Anders has him completely under control, subdued him if you will.” Olaf continued, undeterred and unhindered by Axl’s horrified ‘Grandpa!’.

“He’s been overpowered, tamed even.”

“Jesus, we understand.” Mike complained, hurrying to catch up with Ty.

Olaf laughed again, but not just at the expense of his three fleeing grandsons. He also laughed because he was happy for the fourth, who seemed to have finally found somebody who was his match. Which, for a God, was a rare thing indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Was it a worthy sequel to Odin's edict?


End file.
